Shivers
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Just one look from him sent shivers done her spine. One look could do more than her 'role model' boyfriend could do on the best of nights. She couldn't help but wonder if one look could bring her so much pleasure...what could his hands do? Being re edited! Consultants and Beta Readers wanted!
1. Chapter 1

**So when I was watching Smackdown on March 7th and saw what happened between Kane and Randy Orton I couldn't help but notice that Kane wink and smirked at her before the camera zoomed in on Randy. It could've been just him smirking at the audience but it was too inttriguing to ignore. :) Love it, hate, it review it!**

If there had ever been a time for panic, I think it would be now. Aside from the obvious panic I felt there were other emotions (how can there not be! I'm a woman we _NEVER_ have only one feeling going on), such as anger- at my 'boyfriend' how couldn't even pull me out of the ring let alone protect me, terror- at the fact that I could've ended up like Eve (Without the ''turning out to be a bitch'' part), and...

Excitement? I can't explain that one but my heart is gonna overdose from all the adrenaline thats going through my body. What could've have done that? I could've been KILLED okay maybe an exaggeration, but Kane is a dangerous man!

Maybe I should rewind, it was another Friday Night Smackdown! and so far my boyfriend was doing fairly well in his match against Orton, not winning but not losing...yet. But everything was okay, then BOOM! The tell-tale flames. The ominous sign that the 'devil's favorite demon' had arrived. In a foolish attempt to save Daniel- HA!, I had leaped into the ring only to find that my _oh so loving boyfriend _had already exited and made no attempt to help me. I would have to face the demon alone.

Or perhaps not alone, just I went into my terrified 'bunny about to be killed' stance, Randy went to punch Kane. And Kane, being the fresher man, of course got the upperhand. Randy crawled to the corner closest to him. I'm still paralyzed with fear. The only thing that snapped me out of it was when Kane turned to me, smirked, and winked. His face said everything, "Your mine now" it screamed silently. This jolted out of my trance and I ran to Daniel's side. I didn't look to see the rest. But I could hear Kane say it to the microphone. "Welcome back,...Randy." And I could feel the way my body shuddered-out of what? Fear? Longing?

As I sat there waiting for Daniel to finish showering, surrounded by worried friends and coworkers, all I could think about was the way his voice had given me shivers and goosebumps. Like when Daniel touches one of my errm... 'hotspots', but Kane hadn't laid a finger on me and yet my reaction to his voice was stronger then when Daniel touches me.

After everything had calmed down and people left me to my thoughts Daniel came out of the lockerroom. I smiled and kissed him. "Hey babe, ready to go?" He asked. I noded. "Yeah its been crazy tonight." But he wasn't paying attention. I huffed alittle he turned to me. "I'm sorry, what?" I was about to repeat myself when I remembered, I left my purse in my locker. Shoot. "I said I'll meet up with later, I need to get something. I totally forgot." Daniel nodded kissed me goodbye-so sweet.

I walked through the halls to the Divas room. Now I wish I had done this when everyone was still here. It got really creepy in the halls late at night. Oh well, worse that happens is I psych myself out. I opened the door to the Diva's Lockerroom when Natalya rushed out. She smiled at me, complimented me on my outfit, then rushed out again saying she need to meet with Teddy really quick. I smiled even though Natalya was alittle scary she was actually very sweet. I was about to leave when the door opened.

I turned expecting to see Natalya again. Instead I see the Appex Predator, Randy Orton. I giggled at the sight of him huffing as if he had been running a marathon. He glared but it was half hearted. The man finally stood up to his full height, wearing a worried expression. He strode over to me, dressed in grey skinnys and a dark blue Ed Hardy shirt. If he wasn't wearing this concerned expression I would be fearful, but he actually looked more like a worried mother hen than a viper- if you ever tell him that I said that I'll kick you!

"AJ, you hard to catch up too. I'm gettin old." He joked but it seemed strained."Listen you shouldn't roam alone anymore." He got very serious at that point. He pulled out a small piece of paper(about the size of two fortune cookie papers) with my name on it." Here I already read it. Sorry but I'm not good with privacy."

I took it wordlessly. In the pit of my stomach I knew what this was about. As I read the paper my brow started to sweat and I was getting shaky. Randy looked thoroughly worried. I looked up from the paper. The paper said "Don't even bother to struggle. Your mine now. Don't fight it, don't deny it. I saw the look in your eyes. I want you and I get what I want. -Kane"

I looked into Randy's eyes. Hoping he was playing a cruel joke on me. But I knew... we both knew. Randy and I now had a reason to relate, a common enemy and I saw in him a fire. A fire that burned strong. He wouldn't let me be hurt. I don't know why he wants to protect me. I don't know why I feel so at ease with that thought. All I knew was in that moment everything changed. I had a new enemy, a new ally, a new secrect to keep from Daniel, and a new adrenaline rush.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I got ALOT of story alerts, you know everyone wants to know when the next chapter will be up. Unfortunately I have received no reviews sad face :(. But I decided to update anyways. Also! There is a poll up on my page. I want to know which pairing you would like you see as a one shot. The one shots would probably rated I own nothing! Not a thing! Anyways on with my story (Note! The pairing for this story is infact AJ + Kane, Randy's only AJ's new BFF)**

** "**_If you want more of this We can push out, sell out, die out So you'll shut up And stay sleeping With my screaming in your itching ears I'm so sick, Infected with where I live Let me live without this Empty bliss, Selfishness I'm so sick I'm so sick_" I was in shower, enjoying my favorite shower past time. Singing! I really was just vocalizing my feelings in a pretty way, but whatever.

I'm really pissed though, when I had got back to the hotel (With Randy's escort of course) I had found out that 'OMG' Daniel is out partying with his friends. He didn't even call me or send me a text! Nope he just told someone to let me know when I got there. Well if he thinks he can just do what he wants with out having the courtesy to let me know ,before I freak out thinking hes been kidnapped, (Thank God Santino was there when he was to give he the message or else she would've started a full blown search for him) then I'll just do the same thing.

I just decided to room with Randy for the night. He was more than nice enough to comply. He had even carried my heaviest bag back to his room, when he was obviously tired from his match. The viper really was a sweety when you got down to it.

"Why'd you stop?" The legend killer yelled through the door. I laughed, I didn't realize that I had indeed stopped singing.

"Sorry! I didn't know I had an audience to appease!" I hollered back still giggling.

"Damn straight! This is even better than the surround sound in the areana." He called.

"Awwwww! Is the _**BIG BAD **_Viper being nice?" I giggled. "Inconcievable!" I just loved joking around with people. I hope that Randy takes it in good spirits. Theres several moments of silence. Not a good sign.

"... Maybe, but you tell anyone an I'll kill you." He yelled. "And did you actualy say inconcievable? As in the princess bride?"

"Yes!" I said, turning off the water and stepping into a warm, fluffy towel. He proposed we watch the movie. I can't help but agree. I dress in a pair of black shorts and a purple tank top. Stepping out I see him already changed into a pair of dark green pajama pants.

"Jesus,April!" Randy yelped, turning to me. "Can't you were pants?" He covered his eyes, but I could tell he was joking.

"God, Randal!" I scowled playfully back at him. "Can't you wear a shirt?" I gestured to his exposed torso. Although it was a very nice torso I wouldn't tell him that, he had a big enough ego already.

"Point taken!" He grinned. There was a knock on the door, signaling the arrival of our food. I opened the door with a smile. The man holding the tray was kinda cute, but he was staring at my legs. Gawking as if he'd never seen tan, woman legs. I coughed politely but he didn't look up, only stammered out our order. Randy pulled me back, stepping out to block the man's view. The server looked up and saw the pissed face of the Viper.

"There a reason why your gawking at her legs?" Randy said, in his soft, but scary, voice.

"Ah- uh M-My apoligizing, sir!" The poor man sputtered. "Uh just you know, admiring the nice pair of legs you've hooked. Heh heh" I glared. I wasn't dating Randy and I didn't appriciate the way this man refered to me as if I were a piece of property.

Thankfuly Randy didn't seem to appreciate the comment either, he just growled , took the food and slammed the door without giving the man a tip. I smiled and pressed start on the movie. He handed me a plate of burgers and fries.

"Meat? God its been forever since I've had any, since I've started dating Daniel." I gushed happy to be able to have a simple burger without being called a murderer.

"Really? Well we need to get you laid," He grinned at me, I glared in response. "Ohhh! You meant meat as in burgers and steaks? Well then your boyfriend is cruel to keep you malnourished." I laughed at him, not even trying to defend Daniel.

After dinner (IT WAS HEAVENLY! ) the movie rolled on, while we got ready to go to bed but not quiete ready to end the movie night. Just as it ended all happily ever after (as it should) my phone rang. As I expected it was Daniel, calling me at one o'clock in the morning (wow its late). Randy mouthed 'put it on speaker phone' with a grin.

"Hello?"

"AJ! Aj baby are you okay? I came back to the room and you weren't there! I thought you would be with Kaitlyn but she hadn't seen you! And your bags are gone!"

"Daniel chill! I'm rooming with someone else tonight. Santino told me you had gone out clubbing with a bunch of people so I decided instead of waiting alone for you to come back. I would just room elsewhere."

"Who are you rooming with?"

"Randy."

"ORTON?"

"Yeah so?"

"So! Hes vicious! Has he harassed to inappropriately? I'll kick his ass!"

Randy bristled at this comment and was about to yell something, but I gave him a look. He kept quiete, allowing himself to be ordered by a pint sized diva.

"Daniel chill. He hasn't hurt me. We watched a movie and had a straing contest... I lost."I attempted at humor to calm my boyfriend. Its didn't work.

"He hasn't hurt you, YET is what you mean." He yelled. "I'll be over in just a second, whats the room number."

"I'm not telling you. Look I'm tired let me go to bed." I sighed not up for his chivalry attempts, any other night and I would've swooned and been at his side in a moments notice, but tonight I was still pissed at how he had ditched me.

"Plus the door can lock." Randy chimed in amused, no longer able to keep his silence. "And on top of that I can kick your ass."

"LISTEN YOU SON OF A BIT-" At that moment I hung up, turned off my phone, and climbed into my bed wishing a very amused viper good night.

**Alrighty thats chapter 2. Hopefully you'll review now :). Also please go to my page and answer the poll! :D So I know this chapter had little to no Kane + Aj interactions but it will come up in the next chapter. Also Randy does have another reason for being in this story, aside from his fued with Kane, I won't tell you yet. Also my newest favorite pairing is Sheamus + Aj! :) Its just the other week when he said that Aj looks like she needs to be in a catholic school girl outfit my first thought was 'Kinky' and the next thought was 'Sheamus is a perv :)' and my third thought was 'That would be a cute couple' and my last thought on that topic was 'I wonder wear i could get a catholic school girl skirt'. Lol my mind just goes a hundred miles an hour. So I hope you enjoyed this. And let me know what I need to work on. :)**

**Peace. Love. Fist Pumps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So I'm re-writing this story and it's now gonna be two alternative but similiar stories. It's sorta like alternative endings, I'm gonna start off with the same first chapter and let it progress into two different endings, parallel universe stylized. Now I'm gonna re write chapter three since thats when things kinda started to suck for me.**

My next morning was spent getting berated by Daniel. Great, not. After spending the night at Randy's I went back to Daniel's room to pick up somethings I left. Daniel had flipped out since Randy felt that it would be best if he escorted me. His presence plus the arguement on the phone last night led to the two of them having an all out brawl. Randy had him beat but I finally interuppted saying that I needed to talk to Daniel alone. Randy had looked hurt but as I led him to the door I whispered that after I broke up with Daniel I would go hang at his room. Seeming satisfied Randy promised to keep an eye out for me and told me to text him after I left.

Unfortunately Daniel refused to let me talk and has been ranting for about an hour thirty seven minutes, sigh. I had tuned out but he didn't seem to notice yet. Oh please someone kill me.

"And he just thinks he can steal you away with his 'Knight in shining armour' ruse!"

"First off he didn't steal me, I'm not attracted to him. Second its not a ruse! He genuially cares about!" I seethed this vegan was getting on my nerves. It didn't help that he was giving me this condesecending look, as if I was a child.

"Oh poor,naive Aj..." He cooed. "I'm sorry to break this to you but Randy only wants to steal your innocence and leave you alone and broken. He doesn't care about you, no one cares about you but me." That was the last straw, I could put up with alot but when you tell me that the only person who cares for me is a giant asshole then I lose it.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm sorry to break this to you but. We. Are. Through." I said, pausing between the last words to drive the message home.

The next few moments were a blur for me, almost like snapshots of each moment passing by my eyes blazingly fast. Daniel had made no sound as he struck his fist out towards my face. I went down with a cry, clutching my bruising face. He kicked my ribs, yelling out "No, no, no!" like an child having a tantrum.

I managed to land a hard kick to his shins, I rushed for the door, crawling on my hands and knees. He grabbed my hair and pushed my face into the floor, the carpet stung my cheeks. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him onto the floor. Struggling to my feet I leaped over him and ran out the door, the bearded man right behind me.

I was usually quicker than Daniel and tried to use this to my advantage, but the kick to my ribs had winded me. I had barely made it halfway to the stairwell when he tackled me, unfortunately at the same moment he did this i was about to glance over my shoulder, causing us to slam sideways against one of the hotelroom doors.

The door open and I nearly cried with joy, I scrambled past the figure in the doorway not bothering to look at who it was. I heard Daniel swear behind me and try to grab me, but the firgure must have been a wrestler because I could hear the punch Daniel got hit with. I collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

Looking up to thank my savior as they closed the door, I paused. My eyes got large, I could hear my own heart beat. My savior was my worst nightmare, Kane.

"What!" I shrieked, panic filled me and I just wanted to faint.

"Your welcome," His voice husky, he was just wearing basketball shorts, his hair wet from a shower.

"Please," I said, desperate and afraid. Fighting Daniel was one thing, fighting Kane was impossible. "Just let me leave."

"Why?" He chuckled, leaning against my only exit.

"Because...Randy knows where I'm at and he's on his way!" I was lying through my teeth, but I needed an edge to win. He saw through it.

"If he did then he would have saved you from your idiot boyfriend."

"Ex! My idiot **ex**-boyfriend!" I growled, this man was judging me for being scared, the nerve as if he's never been afraid before. The giant ignored my comment, his contenance somber.

"So where is your hero now?" His voice was no longer filled with amusement. The large man advanced on me slowly. I tensed, ready for a fight, even if it was a fight I would most definitely lose. I tried not to think about what might happen after I lose.

"Back-off gramps, you're not my type." I glared, making snide remarks wouldn't really help my situation but I couldn't help it.

He reached out to grip my shoulder, it wasn't a harsh or threatening hold but I reacted as if it had. I punched at his face and noticed the lack of mask for the first time. He reeled back in shock, it was a good shot that landed on his cheek. He straightened, looming over me and it took all my strength not to cower.

He said nothing but one word. "Fine." At this he spun on his heel, going into the bathroom, the door shut and locked. I was puzzled at the sound of the shower going on. Thats when I snapped out of it and rushed to the door, I peeked out the peep hole to check for Daniel. With the coast clear I ran out the door, down the hallway, up one flight of stairs and into Randy's hotelroom.

I must have surprised the two occupants in the room because they leaped apart from their close porximity, but not before I saw them. Blush run up my neck and across my face, I had interrupted Randy's make out session. I blinked, staring at Randy and his friend, they stared back at me. Finally I broke the silence.

"Hey, Jericho. Whats up?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So schools out for summer! YAAAAAY! Umm so did anyone see the little Kane and AJ moment Monday night 6/11/12? Normally I wouldn't be a spoiler but... it was kinda freaky! So lil Johnny has a match booked and its Kane + Daniel Bryan vs. Cm Punk + AJ! So Aj gets an accidental tag in and has to face Kane. But instead of doing what a normal woman in her position do (ex. running, screaming, begging for mercy, crying or hitting him in the groin) she smiles at him in a derange way and then (Get this) she starts skipping! She is skipping circles around Kane and then shes right behind him (she looked at his ass i think) and when he turns around she leaps into his arms wraps her little tan legs around his (waist? chest? Hes so tall its hard to tell) and starts kissing him. Like majorly! Hes too shocked to do anything. Then she stands up and smiles. Kane backs away from her and tags Daniel in. (Kane looked like he was in a fight with the Undertaker!) Aj tags Punk in and then he wins the match. Afterwards Aj does punks criss cross seating position (That sounded so official!). And all the guys seem to be looking at her Punk is kinda shocked and turned on. Daniel looks jealous. And Kane looks impressed. So since I took up all this space with my reviews I'll save the disclaimer for the end!**

"Can I take pictures? Like seriously I won't show anyone... Except like the Divas and they won't tell anyone." I babbled, alittle embarrassed to walk in on this, but it was still hot.

"No."Randy deadpanned.

"You can watch! Quietly of course." Chris chirped, not at all embarrassed or annoyed.

"I always thought you were gay Randy but I figured like Cena or Rhodes or even Dibiase. But this is a pleasant surpirse. Congrats on snagging a Canadian too." I giggled. Randys pissed but amused glare was hilarious and the fact that he and Chris hadn't moved an inch from their straddling position, Chris was on top too.

"Your a Bret and Edge fan aren't ya?" Chris grinned. "I don't blame you we Canadians are pretty skilled. I hear Christian is single and straight."

"Oh-la-la but hes kinda old. And orange. Besides I kinda like taller guys." I smirked as I walked over to the fridge and pulled out an apple.

"Woah woah woah wait how'd you know I was gay?" Randy questioned.

"You held an entire conversation with me while I was showering and didn't look below my chin once." I stated. "Except to gawk at my Pikachu socks. Plus the pretty ones are always gay."

"Explains how you could date Daniel Bryan." Chris joked, I froze remembering the abuse verbally and physically. How I couldn't stand up for myself. I started shaking with dispair. Chris looked confused ,and seeing the tears in my eyes, started to apologize. I sniffled out that it wasn't his fault.

"Damn girl I'm so sorry." Chris softly said and gave me a hug. Randy led us to the couch and told Chris everything that happened, from the night Kane gave me that note to when I walked out of that shower five minutes ago.

"Awwwww! Thats so sweet! Hes defending you and your honor!" Chris cried out pratically swooning.

"Wow Randal you REALLY know how to pick them." I teased. It was really cute, their relationship. But something was burning in my mind, I had to know.

"So whose on top?"

They both started and stared at my bluntness. I shrugged. It was Chris who spoke first.

"Ummmmm... We're still trying to figure that part out. I think it should be me but he disagrees."

"Aj help us out! Be the tie breaker." Randy said in all seriousness. They really need to figure this out on their own but since they we're between me and the door I guess I had no choice.

"Errrmmm..." I struggled to find a suitable answer. "Randy?"

"I knew it!"

"AJ! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Chris

"Hey Aj will be okay out here by yourself. Chris and I are gonna take a shower and head to bed... Turn the TV up as loud as it can go. It won't wake us." Randy gave me a shit-eating grin. I pretended to gagg then waved them off.

An hour and four minutes later I decided to grab something from McDonalds and maybe go see Natalya or Kaitlynne. I hoped to have a nice girls night in and explain all this crazyness to someone who didn't have a dick, as nice as Chris and Randy are -and as gay as they are- there was nothing like a bitching session with your favorite girls.

I didn't want to disturb them so I left a sticky note explaining my absence. I grabbed my phone,key card, rental keys and wallet before quietly shutting the door. I was just about to hop on the elevator when something caught my eye. It was a large dark firgure standing outside one hotel room. It looked like whoever they were was trying to find they're key card.

Any normal woman would've walked away or felt alittle frightening of a large shadowy figure but I wasn't normal and somehow I knew who it was. Going against any advice from Randy I walked towards him briskly.

"Kane!"I called, the figure jumped slightly. I smirked at how I could make the 'big scary monster' jump. He turned to me, he wasn't wearing his mask but he had his hood up and hair in his face. The monster raised an eyebrow but remained silent and still. A good sign maybe?

"Thank you." I said softly, I didn't know why but for some reason I didn't want a chance that someone would over hear and interrupt this peaceful moment with their curiousity.

"For what... I did nothing." His voice was flat, almost having a nervous edge to it. This was a subject that he didn't want to talk about. He didn't want me thinking he was anything more than a monster. To late, I was stupid I knew when a person deserved praise and appreciation, even if they weren't comfortable with it.

"For bringing me to Randy, you could've left me in that hallway for some creep to nabb me." I smiled, it was odd not reffering to Kane as a creep in this situation. "Or you could've abducted me and like sold me to aliens or something." He gave me a weird look.

"I think you need to stop reading comic books for a while." His voice was still flat but the amusement was in his eyes. His lips twitched, like they were trying to break free and smile.

"I get that alot. And I also wanted to say thanks for..." I hesitated, I technically didn't really know if it was him who had beat up Bryan but I had already said the thanks, may as well take a chance. "For beating up Daniel." He didn't say a word. His eyes bore into mine and he seemed to look past them into my soul. I felt like he was stealing my soul the stare was so intense but I didn't look away. I knew what this was, I had dated enough men to know what this was.

It was a challenge.

He was challenging my claims and appreciation. A man like him, who wanted to be a monster, didn't need some 95 pound Diva going around saying he was her knight in shining amour. He was challenging me, asking if I would tell others of his good deeds and tarnish is not so prestine image. And I was challenging him right back. I was telling him that I knew it was him-his reaction was proof enough- and I was also saying -through the stare- that I wouldn't tell others of this. That I really did appreciate his kindness? Maybe there was a better word for it but I had nothing as I put my thoughts into this stare.

"Your welcome." He murmered turning to his door once more. I had won, or he had let me win, either way I had gotten my message clear to him.

"Why?"I didn't even know it was me who spoke until he turned to me and tilted his head questioningly."Why did you help me? Why did you beat him up?"

He opened the door and motioned me inside. I knew that I shouldn't I mean talking to him in the hallway was one thing but this was his room, where he would have most if not all the control. My mind couldn't help but flash to the last time I went into a room alone with a man who had a questionable temper. But despite all my thoughts and insticts telling me not to, I walked behind him into his hotel room.

**So I'm gonna leave it as that. Sorry for the cliffy *is not actually sorry*. But I'm tired and its late. So I'd like to give a special thanks to Blackhat. She should've gotten this last chapter but I forgot (Sorry) and then I told her I forgot and she said she didn't need a mention so then of course I just HAD to mention her :) She got me to write and stop being lazy. I hope you guys liked the orton on Jericho action there ;) I should've wrote a nice smut scene but I'll just do a companion one shot. If I can stop being lazy enough to type it. So I don't own anything here. (Sad face). Reviews please. I appreciate it :D.**

**Response to comments:**

**CDand941: Glad it didn't freak ya out XD**

**brpetal95: Evil laugh at your expense jk. **

**tokilover: Aww thanks. Oh and is your screenname Toki as in Metalacoplyse? I'm a new fan of it and think hes just too cute ^^**

**Hellfire and Brimstone:I can tell you a Kane fan just from you screen name lol I like it**

**Mysweetseduction:Lol I agree and I love your profile pic so cute!**

**Devil's Favorite Daughter: Well your feeling was correct :)**

**Blackhat: Again thanks for getting my lazy bones up and working :)**

**Isle'spurplesummer: I thought maybe one of those but thats just what is expected and I couldn't do the expected :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So I loved! How I got a ton of reviews in such short time! I thought 'oh if they review that's cool if not cool' but then everyone reviewed and I was like 'OMG they love my writing!' I really do appreciate this and I couldn't sleep last night and kept having dream of Aj and Kane and I think I have something good to put down. So here it goes.**

**Edit A/N: I was really disappointed with my original chapter five for Shivers so I redid it, I hope it's okay.**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Does anyone think I own WWE? No? Good cause I don't. Nothing.**

I was shocked to see a normal hotel room. I mean where was the blood? The torture equipment? The skulls of his fallen enemies? He must have notice my shock because he said in a deep voice.

"What did you expect? A bloodbath? Sorry to disappoint." He growled angrily, but not at me. At himself maybe. I wish I hadn't been so quick to judge. "I'm sorry." I murmured, half hoping he wouldn't hear. He did because the second I said it he rounded on me.

"Don't apologize when you don't mean it." He said flatly. The monster hadn't stepped any closer to me but his posture was intimidating. I was thankful he didn't get to close to me, after what happened earlier with Daniel I wouldn't be able to keep my calm and not freak out.

"Are you going to tell me why you did what you did or are you just gonna growl." I was losing my patients with this man. He chuckled. "It's amazing how you have so much spunk and if I wanted to I could hurt you badly." He looked me in the eye.

"I don't have much of a filter." I sighed getting tired of his stalling.

"Before I answer you questions. Answer mine real quick." He compromised. I nodded my agreement. "What do you think of me?" I was a little shocked at this. For a moment I thought of an answer that would satisfy myself.

"I think you're the man who saved me and didn't ask for anything in return."

"Before I saved you."

"I thought you were scary." He seemed dissatisfied.

"What do the Divas think of me?"

"That you're scary."

"What does Randy think of me?"

"Thank your scary."

"What about Zack Ryder." I couldn't tell what he wanted me to say.

"That you're scary... And manipulative." He was getting angry at my answers. He didn't step closer but he started looming over me and he seemed a lot closer than he really was.

"COME ON AJ! You know what you used to think of me! You know what all those superstars say about me! You know what those Divas call me!" He was hysterical, desperate for something. "Say it! You know what I'm talking about! SAY IT PLEASE!"

His please scared me. This was a man who had lost something and thought I could give it back. I knew what he wanted, but I couldn't say it. It wasn't true to me anymore; he couldn't believe that I of all people could help him. "I can't..." I said weakly, near tears. He growled and let out an angry cry.

"Say it! Say what everyone I've ever met has called me!" He was shaking. I couldn't tell if was from anger or fear perhaps both.

"It's not true Kane..." I almost sobbed. "Don't make me lie."

"Don't make me prove you wrong!" He threatened, taking a shaky step closer. I almost flashbacked to last night with Daniel but this was very different. There wasn't much more either of us could take. He was so desperate now as he stepped back and slumped down the wall. His eyes met mine again. This time it wasn't challenging it was pleading.

"You're not a monster Kane. Just because everyone calls you that doesn't make it true." I tried to reason. I didn't know why I was doing this. I could just call him a monster and then he would answer my questions. But I couldn't let this happen, not to a man who helped me.

"I saved you because I didn't know what else to do. You just fainted! And you reminded me of how I was after I was abused at school and I would come home and be abused even more. And I feel weak and human just remembering! I hate it! And the thought of you being hurt makes me even more human! You're the only one who thinks of me as anything other than a monster." He shouted out. He was angry and wanted to be a despised monster again.

I didn't say anything; I only crawled to where he was seated. I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed. He sighed too and rested his head on mine. We didn't move for along time, I can't tell you when I fell asleep. My dreams were dark and filled with screams of terror and rivers of blood.

I jostled awake a few hours later, neck stiff and eyes crusty from tears. I remembered my dream and wondered what it meant, symbolically. It was if I had been to hell and, with how my Advil pain killers had worn off, it felt like it.

I looked around to see Kane had left, my stomach protested but at the moment I didn't care. What had happened to Kane? Things around the room were scattered and broken. I shifted a little; my hair got caught on something behind me. I turned and there was a dent in the wall. It was about the size of a large fist.

I pulled my hair away from the hole and stared at it. Had Kane made that? Of course he had, but more importantly why? Why right next to her? It was as if he wanted to hit her but missed. On purpose? Or accidentally?

I shook my head, I needed to leave here. It was poison. I couldn't go back to Randy and Chris; this was too frightening to tell them. They wouldn't understand her emotions, I needed to go on with my original plan and meet up with Kaitlynn.

It was two in the morning when I called her, saying we needed to go hang out and get some food tonight. I forgot how long it was since we had hung out, which is probably I was surprised to hear her shriek and rave about girl time for the Chick busters.

I told her I had a lot to talk about with her; she got serious and said she'd heard about Daniel. I sighed and promised to speak more on it later. I shivered thinking about my dream, about how I could still taste the blood. Shaking my head I focused on getting to Kaitlynn's fast, I needed her tonight.

**A/N So I revised it! I kind of like this better. Now that I really thought about it and took my time. I hope you like this one better than the last. Please review! I won't be answering reviews for this one sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N Okay I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, I really don't know what I'm doing with this story. But I have an ending and an alternate ending planned out- Sort of. And I refuse for this to be another one of 'those' stories. So let's continue on with this train wreck- I mean master piece. **

"I'm worried about you Aj."

God I was sick of hearing that.

"I know I know." I grumbled through my big Mac, I was in Kaitlynn's hotel room. We were chopping down on McDonalds and not giving a damn about calories.

"I think you need to slow down and think about what you're doing. I know you think I'm being a bitchy mom but I'm really trying to help this situation you've gotten into." She paused to lick a stray blob of mustard off of her finger. "I'm not saying cut it off, but you need to take a mental break from this Kane dilemma."

"And I can't do that if you keep talking about." I said dryly. She rolled her eyes at me and I could practically hear her thoughts. _Such a drama queen._

"Okay I'll stop bitching. Want to watch some Batman?" She teased and scrolled through our Netflix. I smiled and shoved some fries in my mouth. "God Aj you have no manners." She joked and mimicked my eating habits. I fake glared at her until I saw the opening for Batman come on.

We finished our burger and shakes quickly and soon started pausing the movie to reenact our favorite parts. I had just about forgotten about my issues, when a scene with Bane popped up. I froze my mind unwillingly went straight to a man whose name was similar. Kaitlynn noticed my change in behavior and stopped the movie before angrily turning to me.

"Why do let him ruin a good moment?" She spat venomously. "We were having so much fun, more fun than you've had in along time and now you've let him ruin it!"

"I can't help it!" I said just as heatedly. "When I was kid I would try to rescue all the strays! It's the same way now! He's hurt and I want to help! So I am _SO _sorry that my trying to be kind to a poor soul is ruining your good time!"

"He's not a puppy you can just feed and pet. He is a dangerous man! Look at all the people he's hurt! He hurt Zack! And he did NOTHING to deserve what he went through!" She was shouting now, Zack was her friend and she defended her friends-well except me I guess, she persecutes me. "Kane is a poor soul! He's just a bully! And this isn't kindergarten anymore Aj. You can't just go to the teacher and tattle and expect to be safe. If you get involved with this man, you'll just be his punching bag."

"I'll never be a punching bag again in my life!" I shouted. She started but paused, I realized my mistake, I had said _again. _I hadn't told her about the fight with Daniel, I didn't need her mothering, but now it seems to have back fired. She sat down on the couch and calmly asked me.

"Again?"

I sighed and relayed the past few days to her, her eyes went wide when I told her how Daniel had beaten me up. She nearly fainted when I told her about Kane getting revenge on Daniel for me. She said nothing for along time after I finished. I couldn't take anymore and was about to speak when she opened her mouth.

"Why?" I paused, wasn't this what I had said to Kane not three hours ago? Had he been this annoyed by the vagueness? I should apologize, I didn't know it was this infuriating to be asked something but only half a something- if that made sense.

"Why what?"

"Why do you like him? Why did he do it? What did he mean by you'll be mine?" I had to think for a minute; finally I broke the heavy silence.

"I don't know what he meant about the message." I confessed honestly, it was almost unnerving to think I had disregarded his dark promise. And it made me think, was I walking into a trap?

"He said he did it because I made him feel guilty about his actions."

"So to prove that he goes and beats up someone else?" She was oozing sarcasm. "That's seems counter productive."

"I don't think he attacked Daniel to prove it I think he did it to remedy it." It was starting to make sense. "He wanted to prove whatever that was inside him wrong. That he was still a dangerous monster."

"Doing a pretty good job about it." She muttered. "So that's two out of three." She was talking about her other question.

Huh, why did I like him? It was beyond the initial curiosity, deeper my longing to help the wounded. I didn't have an answer; I tried to avoid my friend's gaze. My gaze shifting around the room, then it fell on the TV; Bane was in the middle of his dramatic speech, poised just perfectly on the city ledge. He looked fearsome and confident. I had always like Bane the most, more than the Joker, there was something about his character that just attracted me to him.

"I like his confidence and strength. He draws me in. I think he's over looked too much, everyone gets amped up for Cena and Undertaker, but they forget the man whose there almost every week, ready to fight anyone. He doesn't shy away from a match, he knows he'll win. He seems so broken and I just want to pick up the pieces and glue him back together." I stopped, feeling emotionally tired. I hadn't realized I had been staring at the TV screen with Bane on it until Kaitlynn turned it off.

I looked up to see her smiling and she pulled me into a wordless hug. As if by silent agreement, we got ready for bed. She handed me a pair of superman pajamas that she always carried around for me. I sent Randy and Chris a quick text to let them know where I was. We didn't speak until we were snug in the queen sized bed; she threw an arm over my shoulder and whispered a 'goodnight'. I didn't know how tired I was until I found that my eyelids were dropping to fast for me to respond.

**A/N So I know this seems lame, but it's important. And I threw in the part about Kane's note to Aj in because over the last few chapters I realized, Kane doesn't seem like the Kane we had met in Chapter one! I didn't feel like changing the entire story just to make him seem a little less odd, so instead I did this. I hope you all enjoyed this. Please review.**


End file.
